Skinning an animal promptly after a kill is an important and taxing task for a hunter. The fascia that connects the skin to the muscle throughout the carcass is abrasive and wears down the blade edge quickly and makes the job of skinning tedious and tiring. A replaceable blade knife ensures that a hunter's energy is spent on skinning and not sharpening the blade of his knife.